The Diary That Saved My Life
by smileee
Summary: I was falling apart & nobody could see it. It seemed as if all my truths were lies. Just as my life was at the end of shattering, a certain someone picks up the pieces. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

'The Diary That Saved My Life'

Chapter 1 'Horrible summer, already?'

Putting her thoughts, emotions, and dreams into a piece of paper were what Gabriella Montez loved to do and she knew how to do it well. Saying things aloud didn't come to easy for her. Sometimes, her writing spoke for her; it spoke to her.

Gabriella picked up her purple journal and started to write…

June 17, 2006

**Dear 'oh so wonderful' journal,**

**I really do mean it! You're wonderful ;)**

**Ok, now that I complimented you, you must want to know the gossip in my life, eh?**

**But wait! Since I complimented you, shouldn't you give me a complement back? Never mind! You can't even talk or write **

**or whatever!! **

**I'm so mad at my mother journal! Why you ask? well, you never ask why, but let's pretend you do ask why, kapeesh? **

**Great!**

**I'm mad at her because we are going NO WHERE this summer. Can you believe that?! I can't!**

**Grr, she thought that it would be a wonderful idea if I stay in New Mexico this summer. I quote **_"Hunny this is your first summer in New Mexico. Why waste money and leave when we could stay here and have fun?"_

**Oh I don't know mom! Maybe because it's the summer and summer equals free time, free time equals vacation and vacation equals heaven. Duh! This isn't rocket science! Apparently, it is for my mommy. (frown)**

**Want to know the worst part? Troy Bolton, my wonderful boyfriend, is going to New York for the summer. Which means, I, Gabriella Montez, will not be spending summer vacation with the said boyfriend. (frown deeper)**

**Oh and it so happens that all my friends will not be here for the summer.**

**Suck much? I think so too!**

"Gabriella I'm going out with Chris tonight. Don't wait up for me." Mrs. Montez yelled from downstairs.

"Okay. Make sure to be back by midnight and no funny business missy!", Gabriella joked. She continued to write in her diary.

**Sorry for stopping. It was my mother's fault. I swear!**

**Forgive me? Yes? Yay! I'm happy now!**

**My mom's going out with a guy named Chris right now. He's been her new boyfriend for about a month now. He's so, err, I don't know! But I just don't like him to much right now. **

**Hey! I used now three times. Isn't that so cool? Yeah, i though so! Oppsies! Back to the mom-boyfriend situation.**

**Chris hasn't really done anything to me for me not to like him, well, he hasn't really said that much to me either. (Only a couple of hellos and how are you, but that's about it. I never even got a wave! Rude? i know!)**

**Maybe I'm not found of him because my mom's back to dating. Ever since my father died three years ago because of a car accident, my mom hasn't had the time to date anyone. That's what she said all the time, but I knew the real reason was because she wasn't ready.**

**I guess she's finally 'ready' now, but even though she's ready to start dating again, I don't think I'm to ready for her to start dating again. **

**Oh well! I must live with it, right? right! **

**I'm kind of getting tired now. So, good nighty journal. Sleep well:)**

**Love always,**

**Gabby**

Gabriella put her diary inside of her desk that was beside her bed and drifted into a deep sleep, not knowing what's going to await her this summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "What did I do to deserve this?"**

The next morning Gabriella woke up around 11 o clock am. She did her usual routine, but this time since she doesn't have school she didn't rush into anything. Gabriella wore Lee jeans with a pink top and blue flip flops to go with it. She decided to but her hair up since it was a hot day today. Gabriella walked downstairs and noticed a note on the kitchen table. She picked it up and scrutinized it for a second.

_Hmm, whom could this be from? Massari? Zac Efron? Oh my God! What if this letter was to indicate that I won a million dollars! _

**Dear Gabby,**

**Chris took me out for break feast. I won't see you until later tonight since I'm heading to work right after. Have fun for whatever you have planned to do today. Love you very much!**

**Sincerely, **

**your mother**

_Ooooooooor maybe this was just a letter from my own flesh and blood. Figures._

Gabriella tore up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash. This is going to be a long summer she thought.

**ONE MONTH AND A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER!**

Gabriella like every night took out her diary and started jotting down her thoughts.

_August 20, 2006_

**Dear Diary,**

**This has been absolutely the worst summer of my entire life! It's so freaking boring! All I do is hang out by myself. No really! I'm not exaggerating! All I do is either watch T.V or go to the mall with NO ONE! I repeat: NO ONE! I can't even hang out with my mother. Why? Because all she does is hang out with her new man! **

**I think my mom forgot she has a daughter. Yeah! That's it! She forgot! How dare she forget me? Huh?. **

**On the bright side Troy did call me today and he said that he'll be back from New York in a couple of days. I can hang out with him before school starts. (Which is in about a week). As cuckoo as this my sound, I'm actually happy to be having school start. Reading a book with other people is actually better then reading a book BY MY SELF! Oh my God! I'm going crazy, aren't I?**

**Speaking of crazy, Chris is actually coming over tonight to eat over. He gets on my nerves! All her ever does is hang out with my mom. I mean come on! The guy could at least hang out with his dog every now and then! That is, if he actually does have a dog. But that's not the point! The point is he's stealing my mother away from me! It's not fair! **

**Speaking of my mother, she thinks Chris and I should spend some 'special quality time together', and what better why to do that then to have dinner with him. Ya right, as if I really want to bond with him. Maybe she's the crazy one…**

**Grr, there goes the doorbell. I wonder who that could be.**

**Could it be the monster himself? Chris! It shall be him! (I hope not)**

**Let's get this night over with…**

**Yours truly,**

**Gabriella**

While I was walking downstairs, I saw a sight that startled me. Not only startled me, but grossed me the heck out! My mom and Chris were kissing. KISSING! EWWWW!

"Ahmmmmmm, mom?"

Still Kissing.

"Mommy?"

Still Kissing.

"MOM", I screamed trying to break the awful moment. Ok, maybe it wasn't a dreadful moment for my mom, but it sure as hell was for me.

"Oh Gabriella didn't see you there", Mrs. Montez (Annabella) said to her daughter while whipping her lips.

Well of course you didn't see me mom. You were to busy stuffing your mouth with his!

"Gabriella, I just got a call from a friend at work and she is going to have her baby tonight, so I'm going to be out for a couple of hours. Is it ok if Chris stays with you?" Ms. Montez asked her daughter, sounding sincere as possible.

"Uh…"

Could I really spend a night with him? I looked at Chris, really looked at him. I was trying to find anything defective about him. All he did was smile at me.

Eh, he looks harmless.

"Sure mom", I said with a simulate smile.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I can't believe I have to spend the night with Chris. I'll just stay up here in my room. I mean, what can go wrong? Suddenly, someone was knocking at my door. I got up from my bed and opened the door. It was Chris.

"Um Chris what are you doing up here?" I said kind of anxious for some reason. Before he answered my question, he locked my door.

My eyes grew wide.

Excuse me? Who the heck told him he could lock my door? Didn't his mother teach him any respect?

"Oh, you know, since your mother is gone I thought we would get to know each other better." Chris said while getting closer to me. I stepped back.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me." I sat on my bed and he followed. He sat close to me, a little too close.

"Chris, can we please get to know each other some other time? I'm really tired and want to go to sleep." I wanted him out of here!

"Gabriella, I can not do that. I've waited for this moment for a while now." He said this as he touched my cheek.

I froze.

"W-What m-moment?"

"This!" Before I knew it, he was on top of me. I tried to get up and run away, but he was stronger then me. He was already touching me, kissing me, controlling me. I didn't know what to do. My heart was bounding faster by the minute.

"Get off of me you jerk!" I screamed weakly. Where was my voice?

"Chris, please don't do this, I am begging you! I-I-"

"Oh come on Gabriella its not like your boyfriend does this to you. I mean I can do better than just kiss you". He unzipped my zipper slowly.

I wanted to scream, but no words were coming out. I felt like a statue. My mind was empty. I felt empty. I couldn't to anything but just stand there; letting him to whatever he wants to me. I didn't dare to move, I was to scared.

I felt him inside of me. I wanted to throw up. It hurt; it hurt so much. I had tears pouring from my eyes, but that didn't stop him.

His breathing was increasing. He grabbed one of my breast and started squeezing it.

"Oh Gabriella! Please start thrusting with me, please! I want to feel you. Oh baby please thrust!"

I looked him, tears falling from my eyes. I didn't want to believe this was happening. I wanted him off of me. NOW!

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OF YOU BASTERD!!!" The tears kept on falling.

"Look here you little whore," he punched me and I didn't know what hurt more, him inside of me, or that punch, "you will start doing as I say, or I will kill you. I meant it! I will kill you." But I wanted to die. I wanted him to kill me. Dying would be so much better then this.

He finally got up, zipped up his pants and said his finally words. "I'm leaving now, but if you tell anyone, I mean anyone about this, than you will be history. Do you understand?" All I did was nod my head. Once I heard the door close I immediately got up and took a hot steaming shower. The water rushed through my body. I scrubbed myself as hard as I can. I never felt so dirty.

Once I was done, I fell on my bed and let my tears fall. I couldn't stop them. I didn't want to stop them. I was tired, but sleeping seemed so futile to me.

I couldn't believe this happened to me. I desired this whole day was just a dream. No, not a dream, but a nightmare and for a second there, I actually did believe that this was a nightmare. Though, reality broke in and reminded me this was real. I screamed from the top of my lungs and wished I was any where but here.

"Why oh why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" I said weeping historically. Then the thought extremely came to my mind. Should I tell my mom? But i remembered the words he said to me before he left._ Tell anyone I mean anyone and you will be history". _Those words were stuck in my head the whole night. I couldn't go to sleep for every time I closed my eyes, the actions that happened to me tonight kept on replaying over, and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "This is just the beginning"**

Gabriella didn't get any sleep at all last night and to top it all off, her head hurt because of how much she cried. Gabriella got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Her eyes were puffy and red. She looked miserable. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Gabriella got out of the bathroom that was connected to her room and fell back on her bed. She didn't want to get up. All she wanted to do was form into a ball and cry. Gabriella laid on her bed for about an hour just staring at the celling and thinking about what happened to her last night. Gabriella got up from her bed and got out her diary. She started to write...

_August 21, 2006_

_Dear diary,_

_Something dreadful happened to me last night. I got raped by my mom's boyfriend Chris. I dont know what to do anymore. I feel so helpless and hopeless. When he started kissing me and feeling me I just didnt know what to do. It was like he controlled my life and I couldn't to anything about it. I always watch rape movies on lifetime. I thought it was no big deal if you got raped. That if somoene got raped they'll get over it in a few days, but I couldn't have been more wrong. Once it happened to me my feelings changed completely. I dont know If I can ever get passed to the fact that I got raped. I cant help but feel sorry for myself. I dont know whether or not to tell my mom. But Chris did say that he'll kill me if I told a soul. He did the worst thing to me. It wouldn't matter anymore if he killed me because I already feel dead. I guess I better go downstairs and see what my moms doing. Wish me good luck._

_Yours truely,_

_Gabriella_

**Gabriella's Pov**

Once I put my diary in a safe place where no one can find it I made my way downstairs. Normally I

would be perky and have a huge smile on my face but this time it was hard to smile. I tryed to

arrange a smile on my face so my mom wouldn't notice anything diffrent about me. But it was hard

for me to be happy let alone show a smile. Once I made my way to the kitchen I seen my mom

reading the newspaper.

"hey mom I said trying to sound happy and sprightly as possible but that

didn't work. Astonishingly my mother didn't notice how depressed I looked.

"oh hey sweety. Look I cant talk right now I got to work. Oh and by the way Troy called saying that he's home." My mom said while leaving out the door.

My face dropped. Troy was already home. I couldn't face him. I just couldn't. Unexpectedly I heard a knock at the door. I was to frightened to open it. For it was probably Chris. I cleared my throat and asked who it was. My voice still sounding shaky. No one answered. I started turning the knob. My heart was bounding faster and faster. I finally opened the door. My mouth dropped as for who I seen standing at the door. I was speechless. It was Troy. My boyfriend that I loved deeply. If last night never happened I would have been all over Troy. Hugging him, smelling me, feeling his tender yet soft cheeks but now I cant. I just cant. What if Troy hurts me too. Wait what I'm I saying this is Troy here. But still I dont feel comfortable being around anyone. Troy stuck out his hand waiting for me to come and hug him but all I can do is stand there. Finally Troy came to me and hugged me. I could have not felt more uncomfortable. I pulled away.

"Troy Its really great to have you back. How was your summer?" I said acting as if nothing just

happened.

"It was good. Gabriella are you ok?" Troy said sounding concern.

"Troy I'm fine. Why do you ask?" "I dont know I feel like your not happy to see me or something." Troy said sounding dissapointed.

"No Troy. I'm more than happy to see you". But I have to go to the um mall now. So i'll talk to you later". I couldn't believe I just lied to Troy.

"ya ok. Bye Gabriella." Troy said walking back home. I shut the door and went back upstairs to my room. I was trying to hold back the tears but I couldn't. Its like they had a mind of its own because they kept on streaming down my face. My life is falling apart. I screamed out loud. It cant be worse than this.

**End of Pov**

Gabriella finally fell asleep hoping that she can overcome this. But what she didn't know is that this

was just the beginning of her misery, sorrow and dreadful life. For she still had to face school and

most importanly Chris.

**a/n Ok I want to thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter. Thank you all so much. Now can you plz review again lol. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "Fashback"**

Its been a week since Gabriella had gotten raped. She's been having endless nightmares about it. All of her friends came back from vacation but Gabriella ignored them all. She ignored there phone calls, there visits and basically she just ignored them. Especially Troy. Even though the whole summer she complained about hanging out by herself right now thats the only thing she wanted to do. Every single time Chris came over her house she would run upstairs to her room and climb out of her balcony and just walk by her lomesome self. But two days ago Chris came up to Gabriella's room while she was reading a book.

**flashback**

Gabriella hadn't notice him coming up until he sat by her on the bed. Gabriella looked up from her book and was shaking.

"So Gabriella. How have you been babygirl? Said Chris trying to sound cute.

"Dont you ever call me babygirl again. Only my father and Troy call me that. Gabriella said standing up for what she believed in. But than she regretted saying anything in the first place. He grappped her hair and started screaming.

"Dont you dare raise your voice at me again. Besides your dad is DEAD. Do you hear my he's DEAD. Gabriella sarted crying more and more. "Please just leave me alone. Leave my mother alone. Just leave us. My life was way better before you came." Gabriella said and stopped between her sobs.

"I am not leaving anywhere. Now did you tell anyone about what happened between us?" Gabriella shook her head no. "Good now goodnight my sweet angle. He kissed her on the cheeks but she immediately went to the bathroom and washed her face.

**end of flashback**

Gabriella got her diary and began to write.

_Dear diary,_

_Its been a week since you know what happened. I cant talk about it with anyone. I dont know why but everytime I write my feelings down I feel much better. I guess sometimes its better to write down you feelings then keeping them inside of me. I have been ignoring my friends and my mom but its the best think that I can do right now. My mom doesn't even know I exist anymore. I seriously do think that she forgot about me. I mean all she does is either go to work or go out with dare I say his name. Chris. I cant stand him. I don't think I ever hated anyone more than I hate him. Anyways school starts tomarrow and I dont know if I'm ready to go to school just yet. But sadly I have to. I guess tomarrow we'll see what happens. Until then bye! Or just like what Sharpay says "toodles"._

_your truely,_

_Gabriella_

Gabriella stopped writing and went to her balcony. Sometimes she just likes to watch the birds chipping and smell the fresh air. Gabriella closed her eyes and breathed the air that she was breathing. She wanted to fly and have all her problems rush away before her eyes. But she knew that wouldn't happen. Maybe in fairytales but this was reality. Gabriella opened her eyes and suddenly something caught her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was no words so explain how she feels now. Gabriella seen...

**a/n I know this was short but I thought this was a good place to stop. I have so much great ideas for this story. I really really want to thank my loyal reviewers. I love them all. They were soooooooooo sweet. thanx again. plz review chapter 4 so I can post chapter 5. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 "I cant help but feel miserable"**

Gabriella seen Troy and Chris playing basketball outside. It looked like they both were having a

tremondous time. Gabriella couldn't help but feel betrayed. Then all of a sudden Gabriella seen the

whole "gang" outside having a wonderful time. Gabriella felt so alone. Everyone was starting to like

Chris. Well everyone but her. _I have to do something about this Gabriella said to herself. _

Gabriella went outside to where everyone was, including her mother. "Omg Gabriella hey girl how's it been?" Gabriella's best friend Taylor asked.

"um its been okay" Gabriella said eyeing Chris. "So whats everyone up to? Gabriella said trying to find out why everyone was laughing and having fun without her."

"Whats everyone up to huh? The real question here is what have you been up to?" Troy said sounding a little angry.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked sounding clueless even though she knew exacly what Troy meant.

"Um I dont know. You haven't returned any of my phone calls for a week and everytime I want to hang out with you, you just make up a STUPID excuse." Troy said on the merge of yelling. Gabriella didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at her and nodding their heads. "What are you guys doing here hanging out with that bastered?" Gabriella said changing the subject and pointing to Chris. Everyone's eyes were wide for they were astonished to what Gabriella had just said.

"Gabriella Maria Montez what did you just call Chris? I dont think I like the way you have been acting lately. Now you apoligize to Chris this instant." Ms. Montez said very angry at her own daughter.

"Oh now my so called mother wants to talk to me. How do you know how I have been acting lately? Its not like your ever here. Your always hanging out with that... that freak." Gabriella said managing to hold back her tears but she was so mad that she just let them out. Gabriella didn't know what to do. For all eyes were still on her. She did the first thing that came to her mind and that was running. She ran away from her mom, she ran away from Troy, she ran away from her friends, and mostly she ran away from Chris. Gabriella stopped running when she reached the park. She just sat on the swings and let the tears stream down her face. She was fed up with trying to make herself not feel miserable but now thats all Gabriella could feel. Depressed and sorrow.

Back at Gabriella's house

Troy was the first to speak.

"Maybe I should go check on her becasue it looks like something is really bothering her." "Do you have any idea where she went?" Ms. Montez asked feeling worried and hoping that Gabriella was ok.

"I think I know where she went" Troy said.

Back at the park

Gabriella was still crying. She stopped when she heard a voice say "Gabriella whats wrong?" Gabriella knew that voice anywhere it was Troy.

"Troy its nothing really" Gabriella blurted out.

"Gabby your here crying. Something is diffentley wrong. Please tell me. You can trust me.

"Troy if I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone? I mean no one." Gabriella said.

"I promise I wont tell anyone. Now please just tell me." Troy said practically begging on his knees. **(ok not really begging on his knees but you get the point. right? lol) **Gabriella took a deep breath before she continued to say anything else. She couldn't believe that she was going to tell Troy. But she still had to do it. He had a right to know and I know that i'll feel much better. Besides Troy can help me get throught this. I know that he will always be there for me. "ok Troy you might not want to hang out with Chris after I tell you this but a week ago Chris came to my room and... and h-he r-raped me.

**a/n cliffy. I'm evil aren't I. lol thank u so much to those who reviewed. I loved readig them. I'm sorry if I haven't replied to you back. But I'm working on it. plzzzzzz review for this chappie. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok some of you guys asked me why did Gabriella tell Troy that she got raped when he's supposed to find out from the diary? Troy wasn't going to find out Gabriella was raped from the diary. But Troy is still going to find Gabriella's diary and he's going to relieze something. OK ur a little confused now i no but all ur questions will be answered in the next chapter. Now on with the story. lol oh and Happy Momerial day. Bless the troops that r fighting for our country.**

**Chapter 6 "I want to fly like a bird and finally be free"**

"WHAT?" Troy yelled.

"I said Chris raped me". Gabriella said sobbing uncontrollably on Troy's shirt. But once he heard what Gabriella had told him he pulled her away from him. Gabriella looked up feeling really confused and not to mention hurt.

"Gabriella I dont believe you! How can you make something up like this?" Now Gabriella was even more confused.

"Troy what are you talking about? I'm not making this up. I'm not. I'm telling you the truth. Troy stood up from the swings and began to talk.

"Gabriella look I know you dont like Chris. First you call him a bastered, then you call him a freak and now your making up that he raped you. Gabriella your going to far. Troy said trying to sound sensire.

"Troy you dont believe me? Gabriella said now crying even more.

"Gabriella I think that you hate Chris because your not used to having your mom date after what happened with your dad. But you got to except the fact that your dad wants you and your mom to be happy. So Its time to move on Gabs. Troy said sounding calmer.

"So you think I'm making this whole thing up." Troy shook his head yes. Gabriella was angry, furious, no enraged. How can he not believe her. _The love of my life thinks I'm a lier. Gabriella thought._

"Chris is a wonderful guy Gabriella. He wouldn't hurt you. Troy said.

"You dont know him like I do. I cant believe my own boyfriend doesn't believe me. You were my heart, my life, my world, my everything. How dare you acuse me of lying. I thought you were better than this Troy. But now I dont even know who you are anymore." Gabriella ran once more. She couldn't believe what just happened. She stopped running until she reached her house. Everyone had left and Chris's car wasn't in the driveway anymore. Gabriella entered her house.

"Mom" Gabriella shouted. But there was no answer. _Why do I even bother? Of course she's with Chris. Gabriella said to herself_. She went up to her room and enhaled what just happened. Gabriella like every night cryed herself to sleep and prayed that tomarrow would be a better day.

**The Next Day**

Gabriella woke up to her alarm beaping. Today was the first day of school. Gabriella stood up and did her normal routine. Brushed her teeth, as well as for her hair, wore her clothes and went downstairs to eat breakfeast. Gabriella didn't want to face her mother. She made her way to the kitchen and seen Ms. Montez sitting on the kitchen table.

"Gabriella can we talk? Please!"

"Sure" was all Gabriella said.

"Look yesturday I went over Troy's house and he told me what happened." Ms. Montez stated. Gabriella's eyes were wide.

"What did he tell you?"

"Well he said that Chris hurt you in some kind of way and he also said that he thinks your just upset that I'm dating again. Gabriella I cant help but actually agree with Troy".

_Not you too Gabriella thought. _Gabriella just stood there. She didn't want to fight with her mother. She was to weak. To weak to talk about is anymore. To weak to fight for what she believed in. Ms. Montez continued.

"Gabriella I know Chris more then you know him. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do something like this." Gabriella didn't say a word. She just wanted to get out of this house. So she left to school leaving her mother speechless.

**School**

Gabriella made her way to school. She opened the door to East High. Expecting a new fresh year.

**Gabriella's Pov**

Once I made it to the locker that I was assigned, I could see Troy and "the gang" staring at me. I knew they knew. Troy probably told them. I mean he did tell my mother.

**Lunch**

It was lunch time and there was know way I was going to sit with my friends. So I sat with strangers. Students I didn't even know but it was better then sitting with my so called '_friends' _and hearing the same shit over and over again.

end of pov

Gang's lunch table

Why isn't she talking to us Troy?" Taylor asked.

"I guess she probably knows that you guys know. I mean she might be embarrased. Taylor do you think she's telling the truth? Troy asked Taylor.

"I dont know. But I do think your right. Maybe she's not thinking straight you know?

"ya" was all Troy could say.

Gabriella had a rough day at school. But thank god she didn't have any homework. I mean hello it was the first day of school. Her mom wasn't home yet and Gabriella was happy. She didn't want to even look at her mother let alone talk to her. After dinner, watching some T.V and a hot cool shower Gabriella like every night sat on her desk and began to write in her diary.

_August 28, 2006_

_Dear diary,_

_My life is a mess. I finally told Troy that I got raped but he didn't believe me. Then Troy told my mom and she didn't believe me. I know that my friends dont believe me either. Its like everyone suddenly trusts Chris. What did he do brain wash them or something? I dont feel like I belong here. I mean its not like anyone cares about me. I want to be able to fly like a bird and feel free. I want all the hurt that I'm feeling right now to rush before my eyes. I want all my worries and anger to leave but I know that wont happen. I cant control what I'm feeling. I cant take this anymore. I'm breaking down. I'm falling apart and I have know one to pick me back up. I know what I must do. I must ran away. This time for good. Not run away to the park. But runaway from New Mexico and everyone else that revolves around my world. _

_yours truley,_

_Gabriella_

Once Gabriella put her diary away she fell on her bed and thought how happy everyone would be if she did really runaway.

**a/n: Well heres chapter 6. hmmmmm is Gabriella really going to run away or is she just saying that? You'll find out in the next chapter. Ok I no Troy is being a jerk and he doesn't believe Gabs but he just thinks she's making it up to get Chris out of her life. thanx for the wonderful reviews. Everyone likes my story so far which is really good. I luv u guys. plz review for this chapter. It would really make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mylifeismine is the only one that guessed right wuts going to happen in this chapter. Congrats to you. lol By the look of the tittle u could tell wuts going to happen. Now on with the story. **

**Chapter 7 "Running away"**

**Gabriella's Pov**

It was now 12 o clock at night and i was still thinking. I'm I really going to run away from home? My home that I've grown to love. My home where I got my first affical friends. Or my home where I got my first real boyfriend. New Mexico was filled with great memories. Memories that I will cherish forever. Before I got raped, New Mexico was the best place I've ever lived in, but now it was the worst place. Should I leave? If I do run away I would be leaving my mom, my friends, my school, and my life. But than again my mom and my friends never believed me. They dont care about me. I should runaway. Its the best thing to do right now.

end of pov

Gabriella started packing. She didn't want to waste anytime. She got her money that she's been saving all her life. From birthdays, to holidays. It sumed up to about 5,000 dallors. Gabriella always wanted to go to New York and live there.Thats where she was going, to New York. Gabriella called in to get a ticket. Her flight leaves in about 2 hours. She had 2 hours to say goodbye to her old life. Gabriella finished packing her belongings. She wrote a letter to her mom and friends and then set it on her bed. She looked at her room for a second and smiled before she left and felt one tear come down her cheek. Gabriella rushed outside and started running to the airport. (it was only about 15 minutes away form her house) Gabriella stopped running for a while to take a breath. When she put her head up she realized that she was at Troy's house. Gabriella thought about knocking on the door and saying goodbye but then she chickened out. Gabriella continued to run, but what she didn't know is that she dropped her diary from her backpack right on Troy's doorway. (the backpack was a little open). Gabriella finally made it to the airport and made it on time. Her flight leaves right about now.

**2 hours later, Troy's Pov**

I walked out of my house to go to Gabriella's house. Ms. Montez called me because she said she had important news to tell us. I couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. I didn't know whether or not to believe her. Once I got out of my house I seen some sort of purple book at my doorway. I picked it up and on the front it read Gabriella's Diary. Should I read it? Or should I give it back to Gabriella. Troy decieded to read. I wanted to know how Gabriella feels. I also want to know what she thinks of me. Troy opened the first page. It talked about her first day in East High. Troy laughed at the memory. Troy skipped a couple of pages and stopped at a certain page. It was a page that looked diffrent then other pages. Troy didn't know why it looked diffrent but for some reason it did. Troy read the page outloud.

_August 21, 2006  
Dear diary,  
Something dreadful happened to me last night. I got raped by my mom's boyfriend Chris. I dont know what to do anymore. I feel so helpless and hopeless. When he started kissing me and feeling me I just didnt know what to do. It was like he controlled my life and I couldn't to anything about it. I always watch rape movies on lifetime. I thought it was no big deal if you got raped. That if somoene got raped they'll get over it in a few days, but I couldn't have been more wrong. Once it happened to me my feelings changed completely. I dont know If I can ever get passed to the fact that I got raped. I cant help but feel sorry for myself. I dont know whether or not to tell my mom. But Chris did say that he'll kill me if I told a soul. He did the worst thing to me. It wouldn't matter anymore if he killed me because I already feel dead. I guess I better go downstairs and see what my moms doing. Wish me good luck. _

Yours truely,  
Gabriella

I couldn't believe the emotion Gabriella put into her diary. I almost felt like I was there when it happened. I need to tell Gabriella that I love her. That I believe her. That I was so stupid to believe that jerk Chris. I wanted to strangle him. But now I have to tell Gabriella that I'm here for her.

end of pov

Troy walked to Gabriella's house. He wanted to talk to Gabriella but her mom said she had ergent news. Everyone was in the living room at Gabriella's house. There was Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Sharpay, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, Troy's dad and mom. Everyone was there except Gabriella.

"hey Chad do you know where Gabbriella is?" Troy asked his best friend.

"I have no idea she's probably in her room or something". Troy thought that he'll talk to her later. _I mean I have all day to tell her_. If only he knew Gabriella wasn't at her room but at another state. If only he knew it was to late to tell her anything. If only he knew.

"ok I would like to thank everyone that came". Ms. Montez said.

"Whats the big news Ms. Montez?" asked Sharpay.

"Well I know Gabriella isn't here right now, but I'll tell her as soon as I tell you all. Today Chris asked me to marry him and I said yes".

**a/n Hope u all liked chapter 7. Just so u no Ms. Montez still doesn't know Gabriella ran away. She thinks that she's in her room. Some of u r wondering why Troy didn't believe Gabriella. The reason he doesn't believe her is b cuz Troy thinks Gabriella is upset that her mom is dating again.I love Troy and I no he wouldn'tdo that to Gabriella, but like wut I told some of u. I want to make my story diff then anyone eles's story. Ok so I am sooooooooooo happy right now. I got22 reviews from the last chapter. thank you so much for the reviews. You really dnt no how happy it makes me, when i read ur reviews. THANK U SO MUCH AGAIN. REVIEW AGAIN plz?**


	8. Chapter 8

**thanx for the wonderful reviews. I did have one person (not going to even bother saying the name. I'm not that mean. You no who u r. lol) say that they didn't like the prevouis chapter. But i'm not going to let one person ruin my day. The majority of u like it and thats all that matters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 "Its to late"**

"Chris asked me to marry him and I said yes." Ms. Montez said in a excited voice. Everyone was happy for Ms. Montez. Everyone but Troy.

"Um Ms. Montez can I talk to Gabriella". Troy asked.

"Of course Troy. Why dont we all go and tell her the good news." Ms. Montez suggested. Everyone made their way upstairs to Gabriella's room but found no Gabriella. Ms. Montez found the letter on Gabriella's bed and began to read it out loud to eveyone.

_Dear who ever is reading this,_

_You all are probably wondering where am I. Well lets just say I'm not in New Mexico anymore. I have runaway from home. I couldn't take it anymore. No one believed me. I felt so invisable. I had to get away from everyone. You all broke my heart into so many pieces. I guess I'm finding a way to put those pieces back together. I dont know who I am or what I am. All I know right now is I don't belong here. I know I got raped and I will never deny it. The Gabriella you all once knew isn't her anymore. I kow that you've all noticed andI myslef have noticed to. I guess i'm trying to find my way back. Being me again, butI know it will take time. Theold me isdugg somewhere deep into me andI want tolet it out. Something good did come out of this rape. It made relieze that I need to count on myself. I want to be on my own for right now. I dont know when I'll be back but I know it wont be anytime soon. I dont want anyone to worry about me. I'll be fine. Just know that I love you all and I hope someday I will see you guys. For right now I guess this is goodbye. _

_love,_

_Gabriella_

By the time Ms. Montez was done reading the letter everyone was crying. Troy couldn't believe what was happening. He was to late. He let Gabriella leave right before his eyes. He hadn't told her how much he loved her and cared for her. She left without knowing that he believed her. Troy turned his attention on Ms. Montez.

"Ms. Montez I think you should read this". Said Troy handing Ms. Montez Gabriella's diary.

**a/n Sorry this was short but I like were I stopped. Just so uknow just b cuz Gabreilla ranaway doesn't mean this story is over. Lots more events will come. Thanks for all the reviews. You guyz r the best. plz review.**

**love,**

**Fatima**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 "Believing a lier and decieving an innconet girl"**

Ms. Montez started reading the diary out loud so everyone cound here it. It took her about 2 hours to read it from the beginning to the end. Once Ms. Montez was done reading no one said a word. For everyone felt ashamed. They never believed an innocent girl who was seeking to find help. They through here aside making her feel like dirt. They believed a man that they never even knew. The believed a lier. _Chris. _Ms. Montez broke the silents.

"This was all my fault. I let my one and only daughter slip away from me." Troy spoke next.

"no Ms. Montez it wasn't your fault it was mine. Gabriella came to me first. I through her aside making her feel more depressed. So if you need anyone to blame, blame me." Troy said putting his head down from further imbarassment.

"Ms. Montez, Troy is wasn't anyone's fault but Chris. He's to blame not you. He's the one that raped Gabriella." Sharpay said.

Sharpay was right. It was Chris's fault. He's the one that made Gabriella feel terriable. He's the one that took her life away. He's the reason she ranway. He did it all.

"No matter what I am going to get Chris out of my life once and for all." Ms. Montez said.

"And were all here to help you do that. Troy said giving her a weak smile. Everyone nodded their heads and gave each other hugs. For they all were a family and no one spilts them up. Chris took Gabriella away from their family and for that he needed to pay.

"No one spilts this family up" said Troy feeling a merge of anger.

_October 13, 2006_

_On the plane_

_Dear diary,_

_Well i got a new diary since I finished all my pages from my old one. Plus I cant seem to find my old one. Anyways I am on my own. The plane should be landing soon. I dont even know where to go. What am i doing? I cant live life on my own. I'm only 16 years old. But than again if I go back home. Whom would I go back to? No one wants me. Omg the plane is landing I guess I better stop writing now. Well I'm off to start my new life. _

_yours truely,_

_Gabriella_

**Back at New Mexico, Troy's house**

Troy went home and without eating nor saying a word he went to his room. Troy didn't feel like doing anything. He fell on his bed and turned on the radio. "lonley" by Akon was playing. Its as if this song was made for Troy. It put all his feelings into one song. **(a/n plz read the lyrics if u dnt no the song. thanx much!) **

_Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, _

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got that one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin

I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girrll

Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girll

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely

Troy did feel lonely without Gabriella. He felt a piece of his heart was missing and no one can fill that space up unless Gabriella was back. If ony he knew where she was. If only he knew.

**a/n Since this was short also, right when I get about 10 reviews I will update right right away. thanx**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10 "Starting a new life"**

_November 1, 2006_

_Dear Diary_

_I have been at New York for about 3 weeks now. I'm acually having fun living on my own.I have know one bossing me around. I can stay up anytime I want. I can do anyhting I want without getting anyones consent. I can make mistakes without getting punished for them. Plus I dont have to see Chris's face every single day. I guess your wondering if I'm over the rape situation. To tell you the truth I haven't thought of it since well, now. You can say I'm getting better. I mean I haven't been having any nightmares. So I guess I'm back to my old self. Well when you get raped you dont completely become who you were at the beginnning but close enough. Anyways I found a job 2 weeks ago in a resturant. I'm a waiter that serves people what they want. I also made a friend at my new job. Her name was Katie. She's been extremly kind to me. I live with her in her apartment. It was so nice of Katie to serve her hospitality. Anyways your probably wondering what about school? Okay I might have lost my mind for running away but I didn't lose it completely. I am home schooled. I really didn't want to go to a public school and embrace my personalitly to people again. So I decied to just stay home doing my school work. I guess the best thing for me right now is not to really get to close with anyone. I've been throwing up and getting dizzy for about a week now. Katie tells me I should go to the doctor and make sure everything is alright._

_yours truley,_

_Gabriella_

I took Katie's advice and went to the doctors. Doctor Livingston **(yes I got the name from Thats so Raven. Credit goes to that. lol) **I ran some tests to make sure nothing is wrong with me. Finally after an hour of wating doctor Livingston came in.

"Gabriella I have your results. It looks like your 2 months pregnat sweety. Congragulations.

**Ok so I looked back at my story and I thought wow these chapters are short. My attention is to stop here but I thought that wasn't fair. So instead of updating again I'm going to post chapter 11 right here. enjoy**

**

* * *

Chapter 11 "You try to runaway from your fears, but they always come right back"**

"w-what. I'm pregant. This cant happen to me.?" Gabriella said.

"well it did. So before you go sweety I need to see you again. Does a month sound good to you?" Mrs. Livingston asked.

"um ya s-sure." said Gabriella still surprised to what has just happened.

* * *

Gabriella made her way out of the hospital and went to her apartment telling Katie that she was pregnat. "omg. How did this happen. hehehe I know how this happened but like wow, I'm so happy for you." Katie said excited for her friend.

"what do you mean your excited for me? This is a disaster." Gabriella stated.

"oh come on Gabbi all you have to do is tell Troy. I mean he won"t be mad that he's going to be a father." Katie said.

"Katie Troy is not the father. Chris IS THE FATHER OF THIS BABY." Gabriella screamed.

"what. OMG he is the father. Now that is just sick. Are you going to keep it?" Katie asked.

"well ya I mean I cant let this baby suffer for Chris's mistake. Look this is just to much for me to handle right now. I'm going to bed." And with that Gabriella left Katie feeling overwhelmed to the fact that Gabriella is going to keep the baby. Once Gabriella made it to her room she pulled out her diary.

_November 2, 2006_

_Dear diary,_

_My worst fear came. I'm pregant. I cant believe it. Its Chris's baby. Troy and I never really did it. I dont know what to do anymore. Once again I feel so hopeless. Maybe I shouldn't keep this baby. I mean me living my whole life with Chris's baby. I dont like the sound of that. It scares me it really does. Waking up every morning and looking at a baby that might look just like your rapers face is just frightning. Why do bad things always happen to me. For once I want to live my life without feeling scared and helpless. _

_yours truely,_

_Gabriella_

Gabriella layed on her bed crying. Her nightmare came back. She was back to feeling depressed and controless. She didn't know what to do. She tryed to run away from her fears. But Gabriella figured out there is no way she can runaway from her fears anymore. They have come back to haunt her and with that she couldn't do anyhting about it. Gabriella tryed to forget about Chris and what he did to her. But now there was no way to forget about the fact that she has been raped. For her worst fear came, she has not only gotten raped from Chris, but she has something thats apart of him now. His child. Her child. Their child. Gabriella felt sick, so she went to the bathroom to throwup. She didn't throwup from the pregnacy she throw up from the fact that Chris is the father of this baby. After Gabriella washed her face, she went outside for some fresh air. She took in the air that was fulfilled from outside. She rubbed her stomach and started to talk to the baby as if the baby coud hear. "As far as I know, your my child and no one elses. I promise that all take care of until the day I die. No matter what Chris will never take you away from me. Your father is a jerk and doesn't deserve someone preouis in his life. Gabriella said rubbing her stomach. She meant every word she said. Chris might be the father of her baby but that didn't matter. This baby belongs to Gabriella only. Not Chris.

**a/n. I know u might be grossed out that the baby is for Chris but I'm also gross out that Chris's is the father if this baby. But hey trying to make the story more intresting. Thank you all for ur wonderful reviews. You dnt no how much I love to read them. So plz keep them coming and i'll update as soon as I can. thanx again **


	11. Chapter 12

**a/n Sorry I didn't update yesturday. Something was wrong with the site and it didn'tlet anyone update. Gabriella's daughter pronounces her R's as W's. Ok? I thought it was a cuter way for her to talk since she's only 4 years old. Ok enough talking, on with the story.**

**Chapter 12 "Coming back to the ones I left behind"**

**4 Years Later**

_June 13, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm 21 years old now. I have finally finished college. I dont know what I want to be. Its been about 5 years since I have been living at New York. Its been 4 years since I gave birth to a beautiful girl named Jessica Montez. I thank god everyday that she barley looks like Chris. There isn't even a resembelence. She has my eyes. The shape of her face is just like mine. Her hair color is a light strem of brown. Anyways she is the love of my life. Jessy (its short for Jessica) is my everything. Since everything that has happened to me in my teenage life I think Jessica is the best thing that happened to me so far. I'm going to New Mexico for the summer. I want to show Jessy where my life started. I want to be able to share the wonderful memories of New Mexico with her. Your probably wondering if I kept in touch with my mother? Well to tell you the truth. I coudn't resist I had to call her. We call each other here and there. 2 years ago she told me that Chris moved out of the state. She also told me that she left him the day I left. I haven't told my mom about Jessica. But once I make it to New Mexico I will. My mom always asks me where I live now. I refuse to tell her since I dont want her to come visit me. Well I guess thats it for now. _

_your truely,_

_Gabriella Montez_

**Gabriella's Pov**

I put my diary in my purse. I made my way to the airport with Jessica. Today was the day we fly

back to New Mexico. I aboarded on my plane. Jessica was seated right by me. The minute she sat

down she feel asleep. While I did nothing other then think about the samething that has been going

through my head the day I bought my ticket. I cant tell you how nervous and scared I am. I mean

what is my mom going to say when she sees Jessica? I wonder if Troy still remembers me? I

wonder if any of my friends still talk about me? I wonder if anyone changed. Well I guess I wound't

have to wait long for my questions to be answered since I am going to New Mexico.

To waste time Gabriella slept.

**5 hours later**

Gabriella woke up to see Jessica still sleeping. Suddenly the plane started shaking so hard. Whats

going on I said? Suddenly BOOM! The plane fell. Gabriella Montez and Jessica Montez diedat 5:00 pm.

**(SIKE! I WILL NEVER KILL THEM. LOL. SCARTCH THE PART FROM THE PLANE **

**SHAKING TO WHEN THEY DIED). **

"Please strap your seatbelts were ready to land". Said the piolet. Gabriella shook Jessica to wake up.

"Mommy whats going on." said Jessica in her cute voice, while rubbing her eyes to adjust to the lights.

"Sweety where here. Where at New Mexico." "Welly mommy. Yaya. I can finally see gwandma wight?"

"Yes sweety you can see grandma". Said Gabriella tickling her daughter.

Once the plane landed Gabriella and Jessica got there stuffs and waited for Ms. Montez to arrive to

pick them up. This took about a few hours.

* * *

Gabriella and Jessica walked outside. Gabriella seen her mom outside waiting for them by her car.Without thinking, Gabriella ran

to give her mothera warming hug.Ms. Montezwrapped her arms around her daughter while givingher a hug.Gabriella thought that

this was a messege saying "It's good to have you back". She hasn't seen her mom in 5 years. She missed her like hell. Sure they

talked on the phone but it wasn't the same as speaking to her in person. Once they both broke apart from hugging Ms Montez

asked:"Gabriella who is this cute girl your holding?".

"Mom I would like you to meet J- Gabriella was going to finish her sentence until Jessica cut her off.

"My name is Jessica Montez. Are you my Gwanda?" Jessica asked. Ms. Montez was speechless.

**a/n I am really sorry for my spelling mistakes in the last chapters. I really don't have time to reread my stories, but I'm working on that. But hey noone's perfect. Right? Anyways thanx for the wonderful reviews. plz review this chapter. Next chapter will be up by today or first thing tomarrow. Well thats if get reveiws. hehe**


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 "The good and bad Memories"  
**  
"My name is Jessica Montez. Are you my Gwanda?" Jessica asked. Ms. Montez was speechless.

"G-Gabriella t-this is your daughter. This is my g-granddaughter?" Ms. Montez asked. Gabriella

nodded her head.

"Who's the father Gabby?"

"Mom you know who is the father." Ms. Montez knew exacly who her duaghter was referring to.

She wasn't mad. I mean who could be mad at a cute girl like Jessica. Ms. Montez gave Jessica a

huge hug and kissed her cheeks.

"Gabby, Jessica lets go home." said Ms. Montez. Gabriella and her daughter unpacked their stuffs

since they were staying there for 3 months. Her room was still the same exact thing as when she

left it. Nothing was out of place. Gabriella had to admitt it was great to be back home. She realized

how much she missed New Mexico. Once Gabriella finished she went downstairs to talk to her

mom. "Mom, have you been seeing Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I see him here and there. Why do you ask? Do you still have feelings for him?" Ms. Montez

asked trying to get some answers.

"No mom. I dont have feelings for Troy." Gabriella lied.

"Okay sweety whatever you say."

"Mom I'm going to take a walk. Do you think you could take care of Jessy for me?"

"Sure hun go take a walk."

"Thanks mom. I'll be back in a while. bye" Gabriella started walking. She didn't know where she

was going but she kept on walking. Once Gabriella looked up she found herself walking towards

the park. Gabriella sat on a swing. the same swing that she sat on when she told Troy Chris raped

her. Wow the park brought so much memories to Gabriella. It was where Troy and her spent most

of their times. They would both come here when they wanted to be alone with eachother. She

remembered the first time Troy told her that he loved her. It felt like it was just yesturday.

_Flashback_

Gabriella and Troy where sitting on the swings. Not really saying anything. Gabriella noticed that 

_Troy has been feeling uncomfortable when they sat together. Gabriella thought that this was the _

_time to ask him what was wrong. "Troy whats wrong. You seem a little off." A worried Gabriella _

_said. "Gabriella Troy said taking both her hands into his. "I just wanted to say that I-I love you." _

_Gabriella couldn't do anyhitng but smile. "I love you too Troy." Troy had the same reaction as _

_Gabriella. Both of them sat in silents. Not an uncomfortable silent. In fact it was kind of a loving _

_silence. Both where just happy to be with eachother. Thats all that matter. Whether they talked or _

_not. _

end of flashback  
  
Gabriella also remembered when she told Troy about the rape and he didn't believe her. The

thought of it made Gabriella cry. It brought a little anger inside of her.

"Brings back lots of memories doesn't it." said a familier voice." Gabriella turned around and what

she say made her gasp.

**I no its short and its a cliffy. I'll update really soon. thanx for the reviews.  
**


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 "So we meet again"**

"Brings back lots of memories doesn't it." said a familier voice." Gabriella turned around and what she saw made her gasp.

"T-Troy" Gabriella managed to say.

"Gabriella its so great to see you." Said Troy twirling Gabriella around. He didn't want to let go of her. The feeling of his touch again

sent heat throughout Gabriella's body. Troy put Gabriella down and started studying her as well as Gabriella did the same with Troy.

Troy really didn't change much. He's just gotten taller. Thats all. "So when did you get back?" Asked Troy.

"Today actually." Answered Gabriella.

"Its so great to see you again. I mean I've missed you" said Troy walking closer to Gabriella. This made her heart beat faster by the minute.

"I've missed you too Troy".

"So um how have you been with the rape and everything." Said Troy. Not feeling whether it was the right time to ask or not.

"Its been g- Wait I thought you didn't belive me." Asked Gabriella having a confused look.

"Well I didn't but then I read your diary and i- before Troy could say anything else Gabriella cut him off.

"What do you mean you read my diary? Your the one that stold it after I thought that I lost it. How dare you read my private thoughts and feelings". Screamed Gabriella

"Gabriella come down. I didn't steel your diary. I found it laying on the floor on my doorstep. " Troy said trying to explain himself.

"I must have dropped it right after I ranaway." Gabriella said remembering the time she almost knocked on Troy's door to tell him goodbye.

"Gabriella I've always wanted to ask you this. Why did you runaway? I mean it really hurt me. Do you know how it feels to have the love of your life vansish. Just like that. Troy said having one tear fall from his eyes. Troy always used to be the strong person. It would have to be a major thing to make Troy cry. But Gabriella was worth Troy's tears.

"No Troy what hurt was having your boyfriend not believe you. Thats what hurt. I mean you didn't even know Chris. But you still picked him over me. And you still have the heart to tell me why I ranaway. Its not like you or anyone else gave me a choice. Its like my life was falling apart . Me mom never believed me, you never believed me, none of my friends never believed me, noone believed me. Did you really expect me to live my life with my so called friends and family not on my own side?" Gabriella blurted out now having tears in her eyes.

Troy sat there in silents. Not knowing what to say. Ever since Gabriella left he had so much to tell her. But now that shes here and

he couldn't manage saying a word. But Gabriella was right. Troy thought. I've been the worst boyfriend. I never believed her.

Gabriella trusted me more than anyone and I let her down.

"G-Gabriella I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Not being there for you when you needed me. Not believing you and for reading your diary. No words could explain for how much I'm sorry. I mean you expected me to be there for you and I just... just made you feel more hurt. Gabriella I promised you that I will never hurt you. Never! But I let you downand for that I will never forgive myself. But I'm here now. I'm with you 100. I just wantedto let you know that. I still do love you Gabriella. I never stopped. I just couldn't take that fact that someone put their hands on you.Noone deserves what happened to you. I'm so sorry Gabby." Troy said crying more and more. He wanted to stop but the tears kept on coming.

"Troy its okay. As you can see I'm doing much better. I have a great job, I made lots of other great friends, I have a wonderful daughter." Gabriella not thinking when she told Troy she has a daughter just tood there in silents, regreating saying the last sentence.

"What do you mean you have a daughter?" Troy asked very confused then before. Gabriella took a deep breath before she said another word. She had to tell Troy sooner or later.

"Troy I do have a daughter. Her name is Jessica." Troy blinked a couple of timesmaking sure that was Gabriella just said was real. Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gabriella having a daughter?

"W-Whos the father?" Asked Troy not really sure if you wanted to know who.

Gabriella didn't know what to say. Should she tellTroy that the father of her daughteris Chris? Her rapist! Her enemey! Her nightmare! Gabriella opened her mouth to say...

* * *

Thank u all that reviewed. I loved them all. Oh and to the ones that I couldn't reply to I just wanted to say thank you all for reviewing. Like "Leah" thanx for reviewing you stuck with me from the begging to until now. Thank u so much for the rest of you who I didn't reply to. Oh and the Zanessa fans out there please go to popstaronline then go to LOL, and vote for Vanessa beingZac's best girlfriend. Ashley is winning by a couple of percents. So show how much u love Zanessa by votiing for Vanessa. Zashley fans IGNORE THIS. hehehehe


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 "I need to know who's the father?"  
**  
"W-Whos the father?" Asked Troy not really sure if you wanted to know who.

Gabriella didn't know what to say. Should she tell Troy that the father of her daughter is Chris? Her

rapist! Her enemey! Her nightmare! Gabriella opened her mouth to say "Troy what do you mean

who's the father? Of course its Chris's baby. I mean who else do you think its going to be?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Well I don't know it could be mine. Troy stated.

"Troy you do know how babies develope dont you? Gabriella said giving a little laugh.

"Gabriella! Of course I know." Troy said as well as laughing also.

"Ok if you know how babies develope then why are you asking if Jessica is your child? I mean we didn't you know... do it. Right Troy?"

"Um Gabriella I have something to tell you." Troy said sounding a little nervous. Gabriella nodded her head for him to go on.

"Well r-remember when Chad had the summer party before we all headed to vaction." Gabriella nodded her head.

"Well um remember how someone spiked the punch and we drank from it." Gabriella nodded once more.

"Remember w- before Troy finished his sentence Gabriella cut him off.

"Troy I remember everything really well. The punch getting spike, us getting drunk, you driving me home. I remember. Now where are you getting at? Gabriella asked a little annoyed.

"Well Gabriella you were a little more drunk then me. So when I drove you home you asked me to come in since your mom wasn't home yet. We went to your room and started making out. Gabriella you were taking off my shirt and then I think you know what happens from there. Then when I woke up in the morning I found myself on your bed with you naked. I totally freaked and put my clothes on then I put yours on before you had a chance to wake up. Then guess I left."

Gabriella was surprised. Her and Troy actually did it. After a minute or so of silents Gabriella finally managed to speak.

"How come you remembered what happened and I didn't? Gabriella asked.

"Like I said you were more drunk then me. Please Gabriella dont get mad at me for not telling you. I mean I guess I was scared." Troy said while his dark blue eyes were interlocked with her brown beautiful eyes. Gabriella looked into his eyes and could tell that he was sorry.

"Troy do you know what this means. You could be the FATHER OF JESSICA." Gabriella screamed for joy. This was the best news she had recieved in years. Troy on the other hand was really confused.

"Gabriella aren't you mad at me?"

"Troy I don't have time to be mad at you. I just wish you told me sooner. Troy we have go to the doctor like now".

"But why?" Troy asked. "Troy you need to take a virtanity test to see if your really the father." Gabriella explained. Without another word Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and headed to the hospital. She already wasted time, she didn't need to waste anymore.

**

* * *

**

**An hour later  
**

Troy and Gabriella have been at the hospital for almost a hour now. Finally the doctor came in.

"Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton, the tests won't come in for another week. Will mail it to you. Is that okay?" Doctor Megan asked.

Gabriella and Troy both said "yes".

After Troy and Gabriella came out of the hospital, Troy wanted to go over Gabriella's house to see Jessica.

"Mom I'm home" Gabriella screamed so her mom could hear her.

"I'm in the living room". Ms. Montez said. The two young adults made their way to the living room.

"Hey Troy I see you have already seen Gabriella." Ms. Montez said. (Even though Gabriella wasn't at New Mexico back then Troy would still visit Ms. Montez) Troy seen Jessica watching cartoons. He looked at her and all he could see was beauty just like her mother.

"Hi I'm Troy" Said Troy pulling out his hand to shack it with Jessica's tiny hands.

"Hi Troy my name is Jessica Maria Montez". Jessica said excepting Troy's hand. Gabriella looked at the two. Gabriella just noticed that Jessica kind of looked like Troy. She could see the similarties. What if Troy's the father? Gabriella thought. She just hoped he was. Oh how she hoped.

**

* * *

**

**One week later  
**  
Gabriella, Troy, and Ms. Montez were all waiting for the mail to come. It would always come around 4 and now it was 4:15.

"Why does the stupid mailman have to come late today. Out of all the days." Gabriella said really annoyed. Finally Gabriella seen the mail fall on the floor from the door. (They have that open place thingy on the door for the mail.) Without another second Gabriella rushed to the door with Troy right behind her.

"Okay bills, magizines omg here it is" Gabriella said flipping through her mail until she reached the one she wanted.

Before Gabriella opened she looked at Troy, he looked at her. She gave him a weak smile and then started opening it. Gabriella's heartbeat was louder then ever. She was having a hard time tearing the envolope open because she was shaking to much. Gabriella finally opened it and started reading it with wide eyes. Troy and Ms. Montez were both waiting for her answer. Troy was just as scared as Gabriella. Finally Gabriella looked up from with paper with tears in her eyes. He didn't know if they were tears of joy or tears of saddness.

"Well?" Troy said looking at Gabriella's face, he was more scared then before.

"Troy you...

**

* * *

**

**CLIFFY. You guys are going to kill me arn't you? Well the only reason I put cliffies is becasue I always update the next day. So I only leave you hanging for like only one day. You'll all live. lol. Thanx for those who reviewed.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 "Something that I should have done a long time ago"**

"Troy you are not the father". Gabriella said still looking at the paper with tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. She read it about 5 times making sure that what she read was right. Gabriella didn't know what to feel. She really did think for a second that Troy could be the father of her little girl. But apart of her still felt that Chris was the father. Gabriella every night would wish that Troy was the father, but it was only a wish that would never come true. More like a dream that would never form into reality.

"Gabriella its okay. I mean you've made it four years I think you could make it for the rest of your life. Your strong. Plus Jessica looks like a wonderful girl and even though Jessica is not my daughter by blood I will still treat her like she is." Troy said meaning ever word.

"You would?" Asked Gabriella with wide eyes.

"Yes Gabriella I would do anything for you". Said Troy.

Even though Gabriella couldn't have been more crushed to the fact that Troy isn't the father; she couldn't help but smile. With Troy telling her that he would be there for her was all she needed.

**

* * *

**

**Four months later**

Today was Jessica's fifth birthday. Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay and

Ryan where all in Gabriella's living room celebrating the special day that was upon this night. Troy

and Gabriella have also been dating for three months. Since they didn't really break up before

Gabriella ranaway. The "gang" have apoligized to Gabriella two months ago. They all see each

other almost everyday. Everything was coming back to normal. Everything was just like high

school. Troy has noticed that Gabriella has been her old self again. The Gabriella that always had a

smile on her face that lightened up the room and not to mension his world. The Gabriella that

made his world spin, once he heard her sweet quite giggles. The Gabriella that everyone looked up

to. The Gabriella that he missed. The Gabriella that everyone loved. The Gabriella that he loved.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Brithday to dear Jessica. Happy Birthday to youuuuuuu." Sang everyone in the room.

"Blow your candles sweety". Said Gabriella to her daughter.

Jessica blew out the candles and everyone started clapping. A few hours have passed, with eating

cake, dancing, and opening presents. Jessica turned on the T.V. Once she turned on the t.v the

channel was on channel 4.

"Now for our Breaking News. Chris Morgan was arrested today for rape charges on a 18 year old girl. The poor teenage girl doesn't have enough evidence to keep this criminal in prison for long. So if you have anything on this man please call us at 555-5555." Said channel 4 news.

They showed a picture of Chris. Everyone was starring at the T.V. Then everyone put their

attention on one person, _Gabriella_. On the other hand Gabriella had her eyes glued to the screen.

Not looking at anything but the picture of Chris. Seeing his face again made Gabriella shiver all

over. It made her feel weak again. This poor teenage girl had to go through what Gabriella had

gone through. But one thing this girl did differently, is she actually took charge of what happened to

her. She pressed charges. Something Gabriella had never had the strength and courage to do. But

this 18 year old girl did. She was brave. Now this girl needed someone to help her out. To put this

jerk where he belongs. If Gabriella did do something about her rape, this 18 year old probablly

would have never had this happen to her. She couldn't help but blame herself.

"Troy could you hand me the phone please?" Asked Gabriella. Everyone put a smile on their

faces. They knew what Gabriella was trying to do. Troy gave Gabriella the phone and she started

dailing the number. 555-5555. Gabriella couldn't run away from this anymore. Gabriella needed to

help her. It was the least she could do to for the teenage girl. It was the least she could do for

herself.

**

* * *

**

**I don't know I feel like I let you guys all down. All of you wanted Troy to be the father, but he's not. Don't worry you'll all thank me at the end. I hope you guys aren't to mad at me. plz review and tell me what you guys think. Next chapter as usual will be up by tomarrow.**


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 "It's my time to shine"**

Gabriella never thought this day would be here. She finally gets to stand up for what she believes

in. She finally gets to do what she has always wanted to do for years. Gabriella stands here today

in court waiting for the judge to come. She's a nervous reck. Gabriella doesn't know what to say.

She must tell her side of the story. A week ago Gabriella called the number that was placed on

channel four the news, she had told them everything she knew about Chris. They asked her to

come here today and testify for what happened to her. Gabriella was scared to death; but fright

didn't stop her. She came here to put that jerk in jail and know one is going to get in her way. It

was Gabriella's time to shine.

Everyone is in the court house wating for the judge. Troy and Gabriella's friends and family where

there to support her. Including the 18 year old girl's family. Gabriella noticed Chris was always

staring at her. From the top to the bottom. Every single time she looked at him she got more

nervous by the second. The judge finally came and everyone rised from their seats, then sat back

down.

"Will the defendent please call its first victim." Said the judge. Gabriella being the victim got out of

her chair and made her way to the chair. **(don't know whatt that place is called when they sit by **

**the judge) **Everyone was staring at her. The one thing Gabriella hated was people staring at her.

But for now she had to put her nerves aside and do what she came here to do.

The officer came and held the bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the  
truth". Explained the officer.

"I do". Said Gabriella.

Chris's lawyer came up and started asking Gabriella questions. "Ms. Montez is it true that your dad died a few years ago?"

"um yes". Said a nervous Gabriella.

"You loved your father very much didn't you?" Asked the Lawyer.

"Yes I did."

"So you would be really mad if someone was to take your fathers spot?" Asked the lawyer.  
"Well ya I mean who wouldn't be if your mom dates someone other then your real father?" Explained Gabriella.

"Ok so you admitt that you would get really mad if someone was dating your mother. Is that correct?

"Yes I would get mad."  
"So this is what happened Gabriella. Your mom was dating Chris. You got mad at the fact that he's taking your father's spot and then you accuse him of raping you. Is that correct?" Said the lawyer filled with power.

"No that is not correct. Yes I admitt I was mad that Chris was dating my mom. But I wouldn't make something up to put him in jail." Said an annoyed Gabriella.

"Ok if thats true about what you said, then why didn't your own mother belive you? In fact why didn't your own boyfirend or friends belive you? Can you answer that Ms. Montez."

"They didn't belive me because they didn't see the real Chris. What they saw was an annocent man trying to get people to like him. They saw the light of Chris, but what I saw was the darkness of him. I saw above everyone else. I saw a man that likes to get what he wants and doesn't care who gets hurt. You sir don't know how it feels to feel hopeless and scared all the time. To have know one on your side when something dramatic happens to you. I felt alone with know one on there to comfort me, but that didn't stop me. Chris has made a mistake. He raped me and raped an 18 year old girl, and now he has to pay for what he did. I didn't know who I was back then. I was just a girl who always let's fright get the best of her. Chris ruined my life. He made me runaway from my mom, my friends, and most importantly my life. He took away any hope I had left in me. I was always scared to go to sleep at night because of what he did to me. I would always get nightmares of the day he raped me and everynight I would cry myself to sleep. I don't know alot of things in this world. But one thing I do know is that I am not a lier. You sir are defending a gulity man. A man that needs to be where he belongs and that is jail. I suffered more then you'll ever know and, now its Chris's turn to suffer." Gabriella yelled with so much emotion and tears in her eyes.

After Gabriella was done talking, she felt like the weight that she has been carrying for so long disapear. Gabriella's lawyer told her to just be herself and that is exacly what she did. Gabriella was crying, but not only tears of re-living to tell the whole rape, but tears of joy. She had always wanted to stand up to Chris and she finally did it. By letting her heart out. Letting everything out that has been bottled up inside of her for five years. Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes. Even the judge. Heak even Chris's lawyer had tears. Gabriella did it. She made everyone realize what she has always seen. That she's the victim here, not Chris.

"Before we call it a day I wanted to show the judge something. This here is Gabriella's diary. All her emotions through the rape. I think this is something you should read before you make your decision." Said Gabriella's lawyer handing the diary to the judge.

An hour has passed and everyone is waiting ansouixly for the results. Troy, Taylor, Chad,

Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason all told Gabriella what a great job she did. Including her

mother. Gabriella's lawyer was extremely happy how Gabriella handed this situation. Anyone in

Gabriella's shoes would have melted down. Finally the judge came back with her decision. "Will

eveyone please rise. We find this defendent ...

hmmmmmm guilty or not gulity? Guess you'll have to find out tomarrow. Thanks to all that reviewed the next chapter. Please review this chapter so I can update Chapter 18. Oh and please check out my oneshot called "What would you do for love?"  



	17. Chapter 18

**LAST CHAPTER**

**Chapter 18 "My perfect life"**

"We find this defendent gulity for the rape of Gabriella Montez and Jen Coranthoes." (18 year old

girl). Joy and laughter filled the court house. Everyone was thrilled and nothing could stop them.

The officers hand coughed Chris. While the were doing this he truned to Gabriella and said his

finally words. "This isn't over Gabriella. I will be back" and with that he left the room. Gabriella

rolled her eyes and let those words slip from her mind. Nothing was going to stop Gabriella from

smiling. Troy gave Gabriella huge hug not wanting to let her go. Then Gabriella grapped her

daughter and swung her around, enjoying the momment and enjoying life.

Days have passed since the court sitution and everything was getting back to normal. Gabriella

took out her new diary and began to write.

_Dear diary,  
Wow I haven't wrote in you for quite a while. The truth is, there has been lots of things going on. Like I met Troy again. Were now dating. I'm hanging out with my friends more and I sent Chris to jail. These past few months have been rough but I made it through. With the help of the people that I love. Troy has been amazing and I think he's going to ask me to marry him real soon. As for Jessica, she might be Chris's daughter by blood, but in my heart she's Troy's daughter and thats all that really matters. I know that this rape sitution might seem like its over with, but not to me. A part of me will always remember this rape from now till the day I die. But thats okay because I've learned to overcome it, achieve it. I've learned to put the past behind me. I dont know if it will haunt me back in the future, but I'm ready for what life has signed me up for. The thing that I have learned these past few years is life will always have its ups and downs. Sure sometimes you might feel like your life is over, but at the end it will all fall into place. Same with me and the rape. I thought my life was done with, but now I couldn't feel any more better. Life is kind of like a fairytale. First you go through some hardship, but it always ends up as a happy ending. Maybe not all the time, but for the most part it does. Maybe this rape situation made me learn a lesson. It tought me how to defend myself, and it tought me that noone can take away my dignity as well as take away my dreams. Chris might have been a nightmare, but my life right now is just like a dream; a dream that is flowing it's way to reality. My mom calls me a surviver. Someone that survived a dreadful situation. To those rape victims that still haven't told anyone about it, just know that your not alone. Woman these days are getting raped more and more, some don't even have friends or families that are there for them. I'm just gald I do._

Love and even more love,  
Gabriella

Gabriella put her diary aside on her bed and opened the doors to her balcony. What Gabriella saw

amazed her eyes. Troy and Jessica were both playing basketball with Chad. While everyone else

was sitting down and having fun. A couple years ago Gabriella seen the exact same sight. But

what made this sight so different and yet so unique is there was no Chris in the picture. But

instead there was Jessica. This made Gabriella smile. Gabriella made her way outside to be with

her family. She grapped her daughter and they both started running around the yard. Gabriella was

letting the wind control her, letting the wind take her somewhere special and that was in Troy's

arms. For once in five years Gabriella finally felt free again. She felt like a cloud, that could float

any second. Gabriella's father always told her "Life is always perfect, only if you see it perfect." To

Gabriella her life was perfect. The way it should be, the way it is.

Well that's all for this chapter. If you guys really don't want this story to end, then I do have in mind of doing a sequel. If you want one then just tell me in the review. Other wise, this would be all for this story. I love you all and thank you so much for reading my story. I will be making a new Zanessa story called "The backstabbing friends". I promise this is wayyyyyyyy different then any other Zanessa story. That will be up soon so I hope you guys check that out. If you want a seqeul to this story then the trailer will be up soon as well. 


End file.
